


Taming Dragons

by ByTheLoveOfLucifer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm just fucking bored rn, Romantic Fluff, feelings(I guess)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheLoveOfLucifer/pseuds/ByTheLoveOfLucifer
Summary: You lived in your one room apartment all by yourself. You didn't harm anybody. There was just you. But one day changes everything and maybe changes aren't always bad.This is the best summary I could think of. Just give it a try, please.





	1. That One Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really into Hanzo lately, idk why. I never really liked to play him, but I think he's a very interesting character so I tried to create a little something

You were in your apartment when you heard sirens howling in the distance. Maybe something started burning or smth, you thought.  
But something on the TV caught your attention. The News showed King's Row being attacked. Civilians running away, panic in their eyes. You turned on the volume. Screams and yelling could be heard.

The News didn't show what caused the panic. The woman in front talked about a terror attack, but they weren't sure who started it.  
You saw enough, turning out the TV, grabbing your black hoodie and leaving your apartment. King's Row was only a few blocks away, easy to walk there. You could already hear screams, but they were in the distance. Something big must be off there, you thought.  
You weren't sure why you left your apartment. You weren't trained in fighting or shooting. You didn't even had a weapon to shoot. To be honest with yourself you couldn't even harm a spider. So what were you thinking leaving your apartment?

You got to King's Row, the police tried to clear the area, hushing everyone away who just wanted to look. Gladly you knew a small street, leading straight to the place where the danger was coming from. No civilians, no police. Just him.  
One of the most feared persons in existence. The Reaper. 

He was ghosting to a house, unable to see you. But you noticed that he was all by himself. And that was very unusual for him. Normally he was always with a small group of men.  
You saw a blue blur in the corner of your eye, and looked to your left right into the face of a nice woman.  
"Love, this isn't the right place for someone like you. You should leave. Don't worry we got this.", she said with a cute british accent.  
Another blur and she was gone, you could see her right behind Reaper. 

You noticed a glint on the right and looked into the direction. You saw a rifle and realized that the one behind the weapon was pointing at Tracer.  
"Watch out!" You shout into her direction, a second before there was one shot. But Tracer was gone, the Reaper now facing you.  
"Oh shit." You let out the moment you realized that he was still looking at you. 

And the next moment all hell was breaking loose. Guns started firing, lots of yelled commands and someone grabbed your arm, dragging you away from this battlefield.  
"What are you doing here, kid? This isn't a safe place." A deep voice behind a mask grunted at you.  
"Sorry, I was just curious." You stated with a shaky voice.  
You saw a man behind Soldier: 76 pointing his gun directly at him. You didn't think about the next step you were moving from reflexes.  
You took two steps forward, shielding Soldier: 76 with your body, hardening you skin. Your heard the shots and you could feel a little tickle on your chest but the bullets were ricocheted from you falling to the ground.  
The man in front of you looked up, tried to get what was going on but the next second Soldier: 76 was shooting him down.

"How did you do that?" He asked turning you around.  
"I -" You were interrupted by a explosion near you. You flinched and turned your head to the origin of the explosion.  
There were even more men in Talon uniforms.  
"Shit, they got backup. You stay here kid." He commanded an ran off.

Of course you didn't listen to him and walked away. Away from the battlefield. Down the alley to your apartment. The shock of being shot was just kicking in. You were just acting without thinking when you shielded Soldier: 76. But it felt kind of good, knowing to save someone. But he wouldn't have been in a situation to be saved if you just stayed at home.  
So it was kind of your fault.

Strange. Now that you were back in your apartment you realized how dumb you actions were. And normally you would've never acted this way. You weren't the type of human to go out and save someone. You were the type of human that was saved by guys from Overwatch. You probably were just standing in their way.

 

About an hour later you heard a knock at your door. You were curious, it was after midnight, who would knock on your door at that time?  
You looked through the spy and saw Tracer with a loving smile on her face.  
You unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey, can I help you with something?" You asked.  
"Yes silly. You ran away even though Soldier: 76 told you to stay." She said cheerfully.  
"Sorry, I think you're at the wrong door." You said trying to close it. You panicked. You didn't even know why you just panicked.

"No wait, love. I'm sorry I'm interrupting you that harshly, but he just really wants to talk to you that's all." She said looking at you with puppy eyes.  
"How did you even find me?"  
"Athena, our AI." She answered.  
"All right, where is Soldier: 76?"  
"He's waiting on the street."

So you again left your apartment but this time with Tracer leading the way.  
He was standing near the entrance of the building you lived in. He looked at something in his hand not noticing you at first.

"Here she is, Soldier:76. Don't be too harsh." Tracer told him before sweeping off.  
You felt your nervousness grow inside your stomach. It felt kinda ill, as if you are about to throw up.  
He looked down at you, his mask starring at you and it made you uncomfortable being unable to see his face, you couldn't rate his mood.  
At first he didn't say anything, just starring at you.  
"You wanted to talk?" You asked him with a shaky voice. This man made you nervous and feel unsafe. Not that he was threatening you but if he wanted to harm you there wouldn't be a thing you could do to stop him.  
"Yes. How is it possible that you survived those shots? They hit straight into your chest, you should be dead. But the bullets just popped off you. How did you do that?" He asked with his deep vibrating voice. You liked that voice.

"Would you just forget all about it if I told you I was wearing a bulletproof vest?" You tried to escape from this scenario.  
You didn't hide your abilities as if they were the biggest secret there is. You just didn't like to be asked about them or talking about it in general.

He tilted his head to the side, not saying a word but you understood that he wouldn't count that as a pleasing answer.  
"All right. Look, I can harden my skin." And while explaining it you showed him. Your skin looked as if there were thousands of small diamonds set into it. "It's not a big deal and I don't want to publish it so...if you could stay quiet about this, I'd really appreciate that." You practically drowned him in your words. When you got nervous you started talking really fast. really really fast. Sometimes you own mind couldn't get all the words you wanted to say, so you stuttered.

"Were you born with it?" He simply asked. What kind of question was that? Like, couldn't he imagine a better one?  
"No, I was made this way." You answered, your mood swinging from being nervous to getting real mad.  
"Interesting. You're coming with us." He announced and was already ordering commands into his comm.  
You stood there shocked. Did he really say that or was it just You misunderstanding something. 

"Excuse me, Soldier, Sir. Did you just say I'm coming with you. 'Cause I'm absolutely not." You demanded, feeling anger growing in your chest. You may be a small person and maybe you were a little helpless with life decisions but you wouldn't just accept something as brute as that.  
"I'm afraid you have to. These guys at King's Row? We know there looking for something similar to your case. We can't leave you here for them to catch you."

These guys. The Reaper. A cold shiver was running down your spine. Just thinking about that skeleton like white mask with piercing red eyes starring at you. No thank you.  
"But I have everything here, I can't just leave. I have to think about it." All your stuff in your apartment, you couldn't leave that behind.  
"There's no time. Pack some things. Clothes for a few days. We're going to clarify everything at the HQ." And with these last words he turned around and left into a dark alley.

You didn't know how long you stood there. Billion thoughts were running through your head. How everything just imploded.  
"Love, don't worry. This won't be forever, we just want to keep you safe." A sweet voice said next to me. You didn't even realized Tracer came back to you.  
"Come on now, grab some stuff and let's leave. I'm starving and Torb is cooking today, means there'll be tons of food." She was so cheerful that you mood lightened up a little bit.

So the both of you got up to your apartment, packing a bag with some clothes of yours, some toiletries and you watered your plants, since you didn't know when you would be back to take care of them.

When you headed out, you locked your door and put your keys into your pocket. You were frightened and concerned. Not knowing what was coming for you was scary. But you trusted Tracer.


	2. making new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so far for trying to read this piece of junk! xoxo  
> I'm really trying to make it readable or even understandable but damn that's harder than I thought.  
> anyways, thank you all very much!

After a taxi drive to a private airport Tracer took you into a really cool looking airplane. And as soon as you entered it you saw some more people. There was Soldier: 76 shouting commands and a blonde tall woman with a sympathetic face rushing around, checking on everybody. There was a young man with dreads who was sleeping in one of the many seats on each side of the plane. You immediately felt uncomfortable.  
They were all murmuring to each other until they saw you. All of them were looking at you and you could feel the heat rise in your face. You must've looked like a tomato at this point.

"Hello dear. How are you? Any limbs missing?" The tall blonde woman came closer to you asking these questions. You looked down, checking as if anything was missing.  
"I was just joking, dear. I can see all of your limbs." She giggled. Great. I didn't even have to say a word to embarrass myself. "Seriously now, does anything hurt? Any injuries? Even if it's just a scratch, I want to know it." She demanded. You were just shaking your head, suddenly unable to speak.  
You could hear a scoff coming from behind the blonde woman. She turned around and revealed Soldier:76 standing behind her. He turned around and walked to the cockpit.

"This is Mercy, Love. She's our medic and as you may have noticed she is very concerned about our health." Tracer explained to you with a big smile. "Yes, sorry I didn't introduced myself. But sometimes it seems like I'm the only one who cares about their health. One has to at least." Mercy shrugged off and turned around, walking into the cockpit too.  
"Don't worry, dear. He may be harsh in the beginning but he's got a soft core. He's just curious about you, that's all." Tracer said about Soldier:76.  
"Well as long as he's not killing me, I'm fine with it." You answered and you followed her to the seats.  
She helped you with the complicated belts and shortly after that, you could hear the engines of the airplane starting to work. You closed your eyes for a second, asking yourself if you should've just stayed at home this night. But now it was too late to doubt you decision anyway.

 

A few hours later the airplane landed but it was still dark outside so you couldn't see your surroundings. When the engine was shut down, Tracer unbuckled herself and you after that. You felt like a little child that needed help to eat his soup.  
You grabbed you bag and again followed behind Tracer. When she has left the airplane she waited next to the exit. You joined her and waited for all the passengers to leave the plane. They all stood at in a semi-circle waiting for Soldier:76 to leave the airplane at last.  
"I want all you reports by tomorrow 1200 at my desk. Go to bed now, it's been a long day. Dismissed."

Everyone was turning around ready to leave the plane behind them and get into the big building you just discovered, when you could hear you name.  
"Y/N wait a second. I wanna talk to you for a sec." Soldier:76 said with his demanding voice.  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for breakfast." Tracer told you and left.  
Panic started to rise in your chest. You just wanted to sleep and get this day behind you. You turned around to face the masked man. He was just standing there, hands on his hips, some wrinkles on his forehead.  
"Listen, kid. I won't force you to tell me how you got that magic skin of yours, but I just wanted to tell you that I would sleep better if I knew." He was coming closer to you.  
"And I want you to know that you're safe here. But we have some rules here you have to follow. If you don't there will be consequences." He stated and walked past you into the building. You followed him, stayed a few steps behind him.  
"Sure but I still don't know who's even threating me. I mean, yes Reaper was in King's Row and they were obviously looking for something, but that doesn't has to say they're looking for me."  
"I already told you, they're looking for something similar to your case. Some professor was successful with his researches in manipulating genetics or the DNA. Winston is better at explaining these things. But sooner or later they would've find you and now you're here, for your own safety. " He walked past hallways and doors and you were already lost in this building.

He stopped in front a door with the number 534. "Okay, kid. Here are the rules. You don't leave this building without escort. Don't go into rooms your not supposed to be in and don't interrupt trainings. Be punctual at breakfast or there won't be any pancakes left." He said and you could see his forehead wrinkle even more at the last thing. You gave him a small smile. "Thanks. I'm gonna try to keep these rules."  
"Alright. This will be your room temporary. But your finger on the scanner." You did as you were told. "Athena scan finger." He said a bit louder.  
"Scanning finger." A feminine voice said. You got a little scared, not expecting an AI-voice coming from everywhere.  
"Now you can get in and leave this room as you want. So see you tomorrow at breakfast. Good night." And with that he turned around and walked past the hallway.  
"Night." You said back, but you were sure he didn't hear you.

You put your finger again on the scanner and the door opened. You stepped inside, closed the door behind you and looked around.  
A small room with a bed, a desk, a small wardrobe and a second door, which was leading to a bathroom you assumed. Not your apartment, but it'll do for the beginning.  
You fell into the bed just kicking off your shoes. Tiredness was sweeping over you.  
How would you explain to them? Would they understand or see you as a danger? You have to tell them your story, you thought. Otherwise they're going to keep you here forever probably. This is Overwatch, they've seen some crazy shit. They would understand. Or at least you hoped so.  
But the biggest problem would be to tell them that the Professor Talon was looking for, your father, has died years ago. And you were the successful experiment he has worked on.

The next morning you woke up to a sweet melody. You grunted and looked up but you couldn't see any alarm clock standing anywhere. "What the-" You cursed and got up.  
"What is this?" You asked into the empty room. "Your alarm clock." Answered the sweet voice you knew from yesterday night and the alarm turned off. "Athena?" You asked again into the empty room.  
"Yes."  
Alright.  
Now you were awake. You went into the bathroom, to take a quick shower and brush your teeth. After that you went back into the room and got your bag. You took out a leggings and an oversized hoodie. You felt the urge to dress into comfortable clothes.  
You put your damp hair into a loose ponytail and one second later you heard a knock on your door. Must be Tracer, you thought and opened the door.  
"Good morning, Love." She greeted.  
"Morning Tracer." You greeted back already feeling better.  
"Oh silly, please call me Lena. Nobody really uses our official names. They're more for the news and missions."  
"Oh alright. I'll remember that."  
You followed her through the halls, down the corridors and through a big door into a tall dining hall. And when you saw all of the people sitting there and eating breakfast you couldn't believe these were the protectors the whole world knew.  
You already knew few of them like Lena, Soldier:76, Mercy and Lucio. And Hana of course. But all of them were sitting so comfortable at the big table, like one big family. They're all were chatting and laughing and you didn't really wanted to interrupt them. But Lena seems to know no boundaries. "Morning everyone. This lovely here is Y/N. She's going to keep around here for some time, please be nice to her. We're gonna show her the bestest of our best sides." Lena announced loud and clear for everyone in the room to hear. And of course now all eyes were piercing you. You felt the heat spread in your cheeks. "Good morning guys." You said with a voice as loud as a mouse cheep.

They all greeted back and turned around to get their attention back to the breakfast. You exhaled the breath you were keeping in. You didn't even noticed you held your breath.  
Again you followed Tracer, to get a plate and load lots of food on it. There was everything the heart could wish for breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, fresh fruits and cereals and juices. This was breakfast heaven.

With your plate all loaded with food you sat down next to Lena who was sitting next to a man all dressed like a cowboy you knew from very, very old movies.  
"Howdy sweetheart. The name's McCree." He introduced himself. You smiled at him and greeted back.  
"Now sweetheart tell me. How's it you're stuck here?", he asked shoving a stripe of bacon into his mouth.  
"Well apparently some Talon dudes are searching for something that could bring their attention to me, so Soldier:76 decided it would be best for my safety to stay here." You explained taking a big sip of your orange juice.  
"Interesting." Was all he said before returning to his breakfast.  
After you turned you head around you saw into two beautiful brown eyes that were looking at you. There seemed to be some coldness in them, something threatening but simultaneously curiousness and interested. His eyes had the shape of perfect almonds, his hair was cut short on the sides and longer on his scalp. One loose strand was hanging into his face.  
He was one of the most beautiful humans you've ever laid eyes on.  
But your moment just lasted a few second before he turned his head down to his plate and sadly didn't look up once more.

You didn't say much while breakfast was lasting but you enjoyed listening to the various conversations they held. Lucio and Hana were arguing about a video game, Lena was gambling around with McCree and the others you didn't know the names of. But you felt safe here. You had a good feeling being surrounded by all of these guys.

"Alright folks. First group Training in 10. Second group briefing with Winston. Y/N you come with me." Soldier:76 stood up and gave commands to everyone.  
"Have fun, Love." Lena said next to me before swooshing off.  
You sighed a little, getting nervous of what could come. You walked up right in front of Soldier:76. "What can I do for you?" You asked as cheerful as you could.  
"Nothing. How did you sleep?" He asked. Really? Small talk? God it felt like a rock was liftet from your heart.  
"It was okay. I was knocked out as soon as I touched the bed." You answered with a smile this time. You really started to like this grumpy old man.  
"Should be enough. Mercy wanted to ask you some question, but before I wanted to talk to you. In my office." He told you and starting walking out of the dining hall.  
You followed him trying to keep up his pace. He was tall and you were small so you had to jog after him.

When you got to a door he pressed his ungloved finger onto the finger scanner you knew from your room. The door gave a light click and he could open it. You followed him into his office, closing the door behind you.  
He sat down at the desk and pointed you to sit down on one of the chairs towards him. You sat and waited for him to ask you his questions.

"I told you I don't want to force you telling us your story but maybe you know some details that could help us with the whole Talon things." You nodded and braced yourself for all the possible questions he could ask. You haven't decided yet if you're going to tell him about your father. It didn't fell right to tell someone else your whole life story.

"You said you were made like this. Were you an experiment from an organisation or was it one or maybe a few scientists?"  
"It was one man." You answered. It was the truth. Your father did all the upgrades, as you called them, to you.  
"Can you tell me his name?" He asked with a quiet patient voice.  
"I'd rather not. The whole thing with my skin is quite personal and private for me."  
"I understand that. Okay next question. The experiments, were they held in London?"  
"Yes. I was born in London, but we moved to New Zealand for a while and then came back to London."  
"You moved to New Zealand. So you weren't held captured? You wanted this whole genetic testing on you?" He asked with a determinant voice.  
You swallowed a big gulp. Shit. You didn't wanted to tell him. It was too private.  
"Ehm.. well.. It was kind of...Uhm..." you began to stutter. You brain was running on 120 % how you could answer without exploiting even more.  
"Sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He apologised. You thought you misheard something. This intimidating grumpy looking Soldier with a mask was apologising to you. 

"Well maybe next time. If you remember anything you can tell me that could help, please. Come to me and talk to me." He stood up and walked around his desk. He was pointing to the door. "I'm sure Angela is already waiting for you." He said and led you out of his office down the corridor. You still were stunned by how nice he was. You didn't expect that when you first met him.

Down in the medics bay you met Mercy again. She was wearing a white tunic. "Ah, Y/N nice to see you again. Thanks Jack for bringing her here." She greeted with her warm voice.  
Soldier:76 turned around and left the room, leaving you with Mercy.  
"You don't have to be nervous. I won't do anything you don't want. I just wanted to check on you, after everything that happened yesterday. Adrenaline can suppress pain and wounds so maybe you noticed something that needs to be treated?"  
"No, nothing. I'm fine thank you, Mercy."  
"Oh please, call me Angela. And you're welcome." She smiled at you and you just had to smile back. You liked her.  
Maybe it wasn't that bad coming with them here. It was the first time in a really long time you felt like you had people around you that cared.


	3. first impressions are important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologising from the very start because the next chapters could take a little longer to write. I've got exams in two weeks and the only thing I'm currently doing is learning my ass off because I need to pass. So please be patient, I'm gonna try my best to write a new chapter within a week.  
> Thanks so far for reading!! XOXO

After leaving Angela's med bay you wanted to go back to your room. You didn't have anything to do so far, maybe you could use the free time to decide how far you're going to trust these incredible nice people here. Yes they all seemed really nice, even the ones you didn't got to know yet. But after all they're still a anti-terror organisation, all trained to fight. 

You were walking down the hall you thought was leading to your room. But the doors in this section of the building didn't have numbers on them. You kept walking and two corridors later you knew you were lost. These doors and walls weren't familiar to these you got to know. You thought you remembered the way Soldier:76 had brought you to Angela but obviously you had the orientation of a blind turtle.  
What now, you thought and kept walking. This building was huge but not infinite so sooner or later you would find a way to your room, or maybe to the dining hall. You walked and walked and your feet started to get tired. Okay maybe this building was infinite. Or it was a magical spell just the way you've read about in a very old book. In the book there was a tent that seemed pretty small from the outside but in the inside it was as big as a house. Maybe it was the same with this building.

Some time later you could hear you name echoing from the walls. Someone was looking for you.  
"I'm here! I got lost!" you screamed back hoping the one could here you.  
"Where?" the voice asked, it was a male voice but very soothing.  
"In a lonely corridor." you answered and kept jogging into the direction the male voice was coming from.

Just behind the corner you were passing you saw McCree you knew from breakfast and the incredible handsome you were starring at earlier. Your heart started beating even faster, and not because you jogged here.  
"There you are. We were already worried about you. Just disappearing." McCree told you with a smile on his beautifully curved lips.  
You too, had to smile. "I'm really sorry, I wanted to go back to my room after I've talked to Angela but somehow I got lost and didn't know where I was. This building is really big and complicated." You explained thankful you weren't alone anymore. You dared to look at the other man.

"Be more careful next time. We don't have the time to babysit you." The handsome man scolded you. Your smile disappeared and you looked down to your feet, feeling the heat spreading on you cheeks. It wasn't your fault no one gave you a plan or showed you the way back. You haven't even spend one full day in here.  
"Now Hanzo, stop being so grouchy. Poor girl was lost. Remember your first days here. You weren't leaving your room because you didn't like this big building." McCree said with a laugh. So Hanzo was the name of the beautiful man.

"Come on now. Winston wanted to show us something." McCree said and waved you to come after him. You followed behind McCree and Hanzo. Why was everyone so tall? You felt kinda intimidated now that you could see how much higher they were. Soldier:76 also was two heads bigger than you.

You could hear the two man in front of you mumble, as if they were arguing. You hoped they weren't arguing because of you.

Arriving at Winstons lab you saw Soldier:76, Lena, Lucio and Winston sitting at a table and chatting. When they noticed you entering the room they felt silent. Jesse and Hanzo sat down at the table and you did the same, sitting down next to Soldier:76.  
"Now that we're all here, I want to talk about the upcoming mission." Winston started talking and the big screen infront of us showed a picture of London. You recognized the buildings, your father worked in one of them a few years ago.  
"This was the last building we know Talon rummaged in. They're still looking for the something we can connect to y/n. So Soldier:76 and I decided to search it ourselves. We can't risk Talon getting the thing they're currently searching. We don't know exactly what it is and that's what makes it so dangerous."

"How high are our chances to find it. I mean if we don't even know what we're searching." Hanzo asked.  
"Well we assume, that the Professor they're looking for used to work in there. Gladly they haven't found anything as far as we know."

"They won't find anything. Doesn't matter how long or hard they're searching." You said in a whispering tone but everyone could hear you.  
"Y/N are you sure? We can't risk anything when it comes to Talon.", Soldier:76 asked.  
"Yes. We destroyed everything. Everything that had something to do with my...upgrade. Theres absolutely nothing le-" You cut yourself off. No there was something left. Something you've forgotten about.  
"What? Y/N what's the matter?" You heard Lena ask. You looked up to her, eyes wide in shock.  
"I have to go back to my apartment. Immediately." You explained standing up.  
"Why, sweetheart?" Jesse asked.

"There's one document left that I couldn't destroy. When they find it they'll have a chance to use it as a weapon."  
"What document? What exactly?" Winston asked.

You debated with yourself. Should you say it? Could you trust them enough not to judge you?  
"Doesn't matter now. We have to get it." Soldier:76 said and stood up.

"Team, be ready in 20. We're heading to London."


	4. Spider attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took me so long but I'm really trying to be more active for the next chapters. xoxo

You were sitting in the aircraft between Lena and McCree, tapping nervously with your foot. Besides the engine it was quiet. Lucio was sleeping and Hanzo had his eyes closed but you could tell he wasn't sleeping. More like meditating. Lena was playing a farm game on her tablet and Soldier:76 was starring into nothing. Well at least you thought so, the mask never revealed his true expression or mimic.

The flight took a few hours, but as soon as you landed the group was split. You and Lena were heading to your apartment, Hanzo was told to get to the rooftop of the neighboured building. Lucio, Soldier:76 and McCree would stay on the streets, just in case some Talon dudes would show up.

You opened your door and ran directly to your bedroom. Lena was following you, her guns up, just in case.  
"Where did you hide it?" she asked, peaking out the window.  
"It's a little complicated." You answered pushing you bed aside. There was this one floorboard you loosened up when you moved into this apartment. You lifted it up and grabbed the small key that was hidden down there. Standing back up you looked to Lena who was nodding and again peaked out the window.  
Now you were heading to the living room and pushed the couch aside, just like you did with the bed. You tossed the carpet to the side and again lifted up the loosened floorboard and grabbed down. You felt the cool metal of the box and got it out the hideout. 

You unlocked the box and saw the diary with the leathern cover. It meant a lot to you. Your mom got it as a birthday present for your dad and he carried it around him for as long as you could remember. He wrote all the special days into it. The day you were born, when you took your first steps, when your first teeth were growing. Your first day of school. And a lot of entries later, the procedure that made you the way you are. 

You put the book inside your jacket and turned around. "Let's go." You said to Lena and she was leading the way out.  
"We got it. Heading out now." She talked into her com piece.  
She was leading the way out of your apartment down the stairwell. As soon as you took a step out of the building hell was breaking loose. You felt the need to turn your skin into the hard form and just a second later you heard gunshots.  
"We're being attacked. Hanzo come down." You heard Lena scream while she was swooshing around and firing back. "This way!" She yelled and you got to see her for a second pointing into a small alley. And then you started running. You still had your hard skin form on and you were running down the alley but it seemed like you'd lost Lena somewhere behind you. You stopped and looked around. There was no one to see and you didn't really know what to do. 

"Don't stop running.", you heard the sweet voice of the beautiful man. You turned around and saw Hanzo, his bow in his hand and arrow ready to be fired.  
"Follow me." he said turned around and started running. He was incredibly fast. It was hard for your unathletic ass to keep up with him.  
"Hanzo wait a minute." You yelped out of breath. Your lungs felt like they're on fire and your heart was pounding as if it wants to escape your body. 

"We're stuck in a small alley. I'm trying to get her to the aircraft." You heard him say.  
You looked up to him and your eyes met for a second.  
And then there was this urge to jump in front of him. The feeling was killing you, you had to go in front of him or you felt as if you're going to die.  
So you ran up to him, left the small distance between you behind and then you felt a heavy knock on your head.  
You blacked out immediately.

"What if she won't wake up?" someone asked.  
"I don't think she's dead. Her skin just doesn't let me check her up but if you look closely you can see her chest rise. She's breathing. I think she'll be fine." You could hear a woman say. You wanted all those talking people to shut up and leave you alone. You were so tired.  
"Did you find what you were searching for?" the female voice asked.  
"I hope so." the deep male voice answered. It took you a while but now you knew who was talking. It was Soldier:76 and Angela.  
"I'd really like to know what made her like this. It's intimidating." Angela said.  
"Well, I'm gonna leave you again. Contact me as soon as she wakes up."  
Next thing you heard were footsteps and it went quiet again. This was nice. You wanted to rest a little longer.

A while later you opened you eyes and nearly jumped off the bed you were lying on. Still in shock you looked around but as soon as you realized you were in Angelas med bay you calmed down. Right, you heard them talking before, means you must be back at he HQ.  
"(Y/N) you're awake. How do you feel, any injuries?" Angela rushed over to you and wanted to examine your body.  
"I'm fine, Angela. My head just hurts. " You said and tried to ignore the bumping pain on you forehead.  
"I'd love to believe that, but could you please turn back into your normal form so I can do a quick check-up? You were unconscious for two days."  
You looked down to your hands and realized that you still had your diamond skin on. You changed back to human skin but you were wondering why you kept it up so long. Normally you only used the hardened skin if you feel threatened but you didn't at the moment. "Have I been with my hard skin all the time?" You asked.  
"Yes, that's why I couldn't do a check-up. I couldn't even locate a heart beat. Everybody was quite worried." She smiled at you and walked over to a desk, pushed a button and started saying: "Soldier:76 she's awake. Come down."

A few minutes later, just as Angela finished her small check-up, Soldier:76 stepped into the laboratory. "Nice to see you're still alive." He commented and stepped closer.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I made you worry." you apologised to him.  
"Don't worry about it, you're fine and that's all that matters."

After Angela gave her okay to leave med bay, you followed Soldier:76 up into Winstons lab. "I hope you have the reason we went to London. Lena told me you grabbed something like a book, but she wasn't sure."  
You stayed quiet for a few minutes. You wanted to tell them what happened to you, you felt like you could trust these people. Besides that, it was nice having people around you that worried and cared for you. You were lonely for a long time in your life. "Yeah, it's a diary.", you answered. "Look, Soldier: 76, this whole story is complicated. Please don't think bad of me or my dad. He was just a loving father, who couldn't stand the idea of loosing his daughter." you told him and held you breathe, worried of what he might answer. "Your father did this to you?", he asked. You nodded. "I would have died if he didn't." 

"He wrote everything down, the whole process that turned my skin into what it is now."  
"Well, whatever it is,I hope Winston will be able to learn something from it. And don't worry, kid. We all have our packages to carry and nobody would dare to judge over you, or you father." Soldier:76 said as we entered Winstons lab.

"Ah, (Y/N) nice to see you awake. Angela told me you made it hard for her to do her job." He said amused.  
"Well, I just love to make things complicated." You joked about the situation. Winston giggled and muttered something like 'not just you'.  
"As much as I love having guests here, tell me what you find out."  
"We went back to London, to my apartment, to grab something there. (Y/N) found it and we were attacked." Soldier:76 told Winston.  
"Yeah, it's a book, my fathers dairy." You handed it over to Winston. "The first pages are just about me growing up, kinda lame, but then he wrote everything down about my desease and the process we've been through. Maybe you'll find something helpfull."  
"Thanks (Y/N), this is more than we could have hoped for." You smiled at him, but somehow you felt as if you were betraying your father.

You were on the way back to your quarter to sleep a bit, since you still felt worn out. After Angela was convinced you were fine, she gave you some medicine for the headache but mentioned that it could make you feel tired. Soldier:76 told you to take the day off and rest until you felt better.  
So you were walking down the hallway, tired and somehow sad, when you bumped into a certain person. You didn't even notice he stood right in front of you until you walked against him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." You apologised to Hanzo.  
"It's fine, don't worry. How are you feeling?" he asked looking at your forehead, right were the bullet hit your head.  
"I'm fine, just tired. I wanted to go sleep a bit."  
He didn't say anything to it so you both were just standing in front of each other in complete silence.  
"Well, I'm gonna go then." You wanted to walk past him, but he grabbed your arm. Not in a harsh or painful way he just softly grabbed it to make you stop walking.  
"Why did you jump in front of me? That bullet could have killed you, but you jumped. I don't understand that. We hardly know each other." he asked and looked straight into your eyes as if he could see the answer in them.  
You sighed a little. You didn't know yourself why you jumped. It was kind of a reflex. "Listen, Hanzo. I don't know why I did it. You could say I'm a good person, but I guess that wouldn't be completely true. I just had the feeling to. It was an uncontrollable urge to save you from that bullet. But I'm glad I did and that's all that matters to me." You tried to explain.  
"But how could you know Widowmaker was on that roof and would shoot in that exact moment? Nobody even knew she was there until she tried to shoot me."  
Oh. Well that sounds a bit suspicious, even to your ears. "I didn't know she was on that rooftop. I didn't know it was her. I can't explain it. And maybe that's not the answer you want to hear but that's all I can say. It just felt right in that moment and that's why I jumped." You looked into his eyes and you could see that he wasn't convinced.  
But you were too tired to discuss this now, you just wanted your bed.  
"Okay, I see why you don't believe me or trust me. But you can talk to Soldier:76, I saved him in London too. Talk to him or to Winston. But I'm really tired and want to sleep now."  
With those words you left him standing in the hallway and walked into your room, where you dropped on your bed and slept a dreamless few hours.


	5. do you have a second?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'm not really good at writing dialogues but I'm trying my best.  
> Thanks for reading guys, this means a lot to me!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'm not really good at writing dialogues but I'm trying my best.  
> Thanks for reading guys, this means a lot to me!! <3

When you woke up from the nap you took, your headache wasn't gone. It felt like someone was poking at your brain. It was a horrible feeling. Maybe you should go see Angela and ask her for some painkillers, you thought.  
But first you went into your bathroom, to wash your face and brush your teeth.  
After doing that you tied your hair into a messy bun and took a look into the closet. You wanted to wear something comfortable, so you decided to wear a Hoodie and some running leggings.

You didn't even know what time it was when leaving your room. The hallway was empty and quiet, but it's been always empty and quiet since your move in. You walked in the direction of the kitchen. Maybe some water and food would help against the headache, so you wouldn't have to take painkillers. Since the whole thing with your disease and the kinda experiment your father did to you to save your life, you weren't really keen of pills and medicine in general.

When arriving the kitchen, you figured that it was probably night time. The kitchen was empty and dark, you had to turn the lights on.  
"Athena, what time is it?" you asked the A.I.  
"It is three minutes past ten p.m. (authors note: I figured, that I have absolutely no idea how to write that time in english)", the female voice answered.  
Late, but not too late, you thought. But who, besides me, is eating at that time? They all would have had dinner before 8 p.m., so no wonder nobody was in the kitchen. 

First you grabbed a glass of water and jugged it down in one gulp. You drank another one and then you searched for something to eat.  
It still felt strange to just wander here and grab something to eat. You kinda felt like intruder.  
But when you saw the package of frosted flakes you could not resist. You took a bowl and a spoon, poured some of the delicious flakes into it and filled milk into it.  
That was exactly what you needed right now. You started eating while still standing at the kitchen counter.

You heard the door open and the handsome cowboy, Jesse McCree, walked in.  
"Howdy, darling. Midnight snack, huh?", he teased with a crooked smile.  
"It's not midnight yet, so I won't turn into a gremlin." you joked back and shoved another spoon full of flakes into your mouth.  
He giggled and took a look into the fridge. "Damn, someone ate my pudding again." He closed the fridge and looked grumpy.  
"Maybe you should write your name on it." you suggested  
"I did! That's why I'm so angry."  
You laughed over that. You couldn't imagine one of the team sneaking into the kitchen to steal a pudding.

"By the way, do you have a second?" he asked.  
You just finished your bowl of frosted flakes and put it into the sink.  
"Sure."  
He showed me to follow him. "I gotta smoke one. If you don't mind."  
"No problem to me."

So you walked out the kitchen, through hallways and some stairs up, until McCree openend a door that lead to a rooftop.  
You could see the sea from here and it was soothing to hear the waves break on the cliffs.

McCree took his package of cigarettes and picked one out. He offered it to you, but you declined by shaking your head.  
He shrugged his shoulders, put the cigarette between his lips and lit it up with his lighter.

"You know, Hanzo wasn't with us from the beginning. He joined us after Winston decided to recall the team." He stopped talking for a second to draw in the smoke from his cigarette.  
"He had his problems in the beginning, but he grew into our team just fine. Over the years we became really good friends."  
"Do you want to tell me that he has trust issues? I mean, don't get me wrong, but everybody seems to at least accept me here and sometimes I get the feeling that Hanzo doesn't really want me to be around here." You interposed.

McCree had to chuckle over your words. "Yeah, don't take it personal. Back then he did the same. He didn't talk to us, he didn't want to interact with us. The beginning was hard. But he learned to trust us and now we're working really good together. He just needs time."  
You leant against the railing and looked over the sea.  
"Jesse, please be honest. Do you think I fit into this whole thing here? I mean, I'm not trained and I've never worked like this before but you guys are awesome." you asked him while still starring into the ocean.  
"Darling, I'm always honest. And I think, that maybe with some training, you would fit perfectly in here. You already have a great ability and you're protective. These are some good characteristics."

You looked down and smiled at your feet. You haven't felt that warm and comfortable for a really long time. And you were willing to keep that feeling.  
"I've spent years on my own, because I've been too afraid of what people might think of me. After everything that happened to me I thought it would be best to live alone, so nobody can be the reason for a misery. But I've driven myself into sadness and loneliness. I...I just want to thank you...for being so nice to me." You confessed to Jesse, still looking down.

"Hey now sweetheart. Nobody should be alone. And much less such a beautiful and humble young lady like you are."  
Jesse then grabbed around you and took you into one long welcome hug. It was the best feeling.  
You hugged him back and for the first time you really felt loved.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my best friend. That's why I wanted to talk to you. But good we got to talk about your problems too, dear."

 

On your way back through the hallways in direction to your room, you came across a fellow handsome man.  
"Good evening, Hanzo." You greeted him with a smile. That hug you shared with Jesse filled you up with infinite happiness.  
"Good evening, (Y/N)." He greeted back with a serious face and the second you wanted to walk past him he started talking again.  
"(Y/N), please excuse my behavior. I've been rude to you, even though you saved my life. I should not suspect you of anything I don't have evidence to." He apologised.

You didn't know what you expected to hear from him but it was definetly not this. You were a little shocked hearing an apologise from a steep man as Hanzo.  
"Don't worry about it. Somehow I understand it."

"Good. I'll try not to judge as fast as I usually do. I wish you a good night, (Y/N)."

Somehow that little conversation made you slightly happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short chapter, but I guess it's the best to make the cut here.  
> The next ones are going to be a little longer. (Im gonna try at least)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and the kudos, you guys a perfect.! xoxo


End file.
